Mystery
"Mystery" is Mystery Ben's self-insert goof-ball mascot animal. His character is similar to that of Scooby-Doo from the American animated television series Scooby-Doo. __TOC__ Appearance Mystery looks like a white dog with black paws. He has a red and black spiky mane of hair on his head and wears a pair of tiny, gold-tinted glasses. He also wears a dog collar with a question mark on it. His true form is that of a large fox (kitsune) with six tails in Ghost. As of Freaking Out and the character model posted by Ben he now has seven tails. It is unknown why this change has occurred. Personality Little is known about Mystery. However, what we do know about him either comes from bits of info from Ben, or from symbolism. Mystery's flower that appears on the Freaking Out video is a Red Lotus.http://heilos.tumblr.com/post/143406035079 Red Lotuses often represent ascension, enlightenment, and rebirth. History Mystery is the mascot of the Mystery Skulls paranormal team. It is unknown if any of the other members are aware that Mystery is a kitsune. In the cave Mystery seemed uneasy. When the gang splits up he was supposed to go with Vivi, but instead chooses to follow the two boys for unknown reasons. When Arthur becomes possessed and pushes Lewis off the cliff, thus kills him, Mystery removes Arthur's arm freeing him from any further possession. Though the arm itself remains possessed, as seen in Freaking Out's video clip, where the arm makes a cameo at the beginning of it. Relationships Vivi Vivi is a fellow team member, as well as his owner. Arthur Arthur is a friend and fellow investigator. Mystery removed Arthur's arm the night of the cave accident. It is unknown if Arthur is aware that this was Mystery. Arthur is shown to be fearful of Mystery's true form. Lewis There is not much known about Lewis' and Mystery's relationship. Before Lewis died they were members of the same team and seemed to be friends. Shiromori Shiromori and Mystery seem to know each other, though why and how is currently unknown. Mystery seems to be afraid of her and is being hunted down by her for some reason. Trivia 's blog]] * Mystery's design is inspired primarily by Mystery Ben's original characterhttp://mysterybensmysteryblog.tumblr.com/post/101235486423 as well as Scooby-Doo. * Mystery's age is listed as "...'7'" on his official profile, implying that this is not his real age. Being a supernatural creature, he is likely far older than a normal dog could be, possibly even hundreds of years old. ** According to yokai folklore, a kitsune grows a new tail every 100 years. Since Mystery's kitsune form has 7 tails, it can be inferred that his real age is 700 years old. * Mystery's favorite food is listed as "...'chicken'" which some think may be a joke regarding Arthur being a 'chicken', since Mystery bit off his arm. * Mystery's name alludes to the video creator's online handle (Mystery Ben), and the name of the paranormal investigation team as well as the group whose music the videos are based on (Mystery Skulls), and to the fact that he hides his true nature from the others (thus being a mystery himself). * It is heavily hinted that Mystery may hail from Japan. His favorite instrument is the Japanese taiko drum. His favorite show is GeGeGe No Kitaro (an anime about Japanese yökai) and his favorite game is Okami (which also takes place in an ancient Japanese setting and centers, fittingly enough, on a wolf deity). His true form is reminiscent of a kitsune, and he is being hunted by Shiromori. References Category:A-Z Category:Mystery Skulls Animated Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Supernatural Creatures